


My life has changed forever!!

by Ash Jackson (Percyjackson_fanno1)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Other, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percyjackson_fanno1/pseuds/Ash%20Jackson
Summary: A girl named Karmen J. Avalora , discovers that her world of so called fiction books and favorite movies have become real. She has hard time remembering her past and finds out that she is related to some of these people ( also that she spent her childhood with most of them). (This for all the Pjo & HOO FANS AND the ATTACK ON TITAN ereri/riren fans) Find out what happens to her after she meets ...- Her childhood best friend Eren & his boyfriend Levi.- Her brother Percy Jackson ( if you read my username you will know why. And FYI most of the percy Jackson biggest fans do this sooo I am not to be judged. Got that!! ) OK moving on..- Her old friend Nico Di Angelo (there are some fake Italian religion facts "I THINK?"please don't be offended!!!)- Nico, Jason, Percy & Leo (for all the four some or individual two teams with Nico fans!!!. I give you an imaginery high five!!)- And lots moreee!!!Hope you enjoy!!! Have funSorry for spelling mistakes!!Note: IT MIGHT TAKE ME ALONG TIME TO FINISH THIS STORY BECAUSE OF SCHOOL AND MY PRIVATE LIFE AND IM KINNDA LAZY SOOOOO..... YEAH...IM REALLY SORRY!!!!
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean, Levi/Eren Yeager, Nico di Angelo & Original Female Character(s), Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace/Percy Jackson/Leo Valdez





	1. SORRY JUST A WARNING!!!!

WARNING!!!!!

This is a warning for you so you know what's coming your way but if you want to skip it go ahead read the story, find out the characters relationships are YAOI (gay) or YURI (lesbian), they are mixed up stories from Anime movies ,books etc. Anywhoooo.... A lot of this story is based mostly my dreams (I am not lying and DONT JUDGE!!!) So don't say I didn't warn you and don't complain if you dislike, are discusted or hateful to what I write.

Thanks!!!

See yah would loved to be yah!!!


	2. MY NEW LIFE BEGINS!!

'Okay, Someone please tell me what the heck happened because all the hell I remember is that I was being chased through a forest after running away from my home into a teleporting portal thingy, which for some reason seemed familiar....? Anyway my name is Karmen J. Avalora but now that I think about it in my intelligent head, (not lying), it sort of looked like I was being chased by a Titan but seriously that can't be true because from what I learned in the movie (attack on titan) and in books they are just made up or can they I still have doubts I keep on getting this feeling that they are but.... NO, no, NO! Anyway ,for some unmemorable reason, I woke up in the arms of a tall, jade green eyed, muscular boy about 18 years and as I looked on the left side of him I saw a shorter man with under cut hair, grey stormy eyes and he was also muscular. The boy holding me looked and saw that the girl in his arms was wide - eyed awake and stared worriedly around her.

" Hi Karmen it's been long huh?" he said his voice sounded a bit familiar. hmm... 

" I don't think she remembers us you brat! She was only 6 years old when she first came through the portal and found us!" the shorter guy said with irritation in his voice. Both their voices sound familiar.

" With the usual way you talk to me she might remember" mumbled the green eyed boy softly.

" I can hear you brat!!" the shorter guy ,(he is very short for his looks), said grinding his teeth so hard I could hear!

"Sorry, Heichou" apologized the boy with a pleading face. All the other guy did was make a 'Tch'ing sound.

I don't know what these two weirdos were talking about. I do think they look familiar but I just thought I was hallucinating. They said I was only 6 years when I had met them but whenever I try to remember things from my past I can't remember anything about it.

I tried sounding in my sweetest voice "Sorry, could you tell me how we know each other?" then I put on my puppy dog eyes, " Please?"

"AWW, Karmen you haven't changed a bit since we were kids!" ,he laughs a bit hugging me a bit tight, "You are still so cute from the day you left and still act oh so innocent!" he started chuckling a bit then his face turned a bit sad, "but if you really don't remember then I'll tell you ... My name is Eren Jeager and my lovely boyfriend over here," he kisses the other guy on the cheek who was shocked because he wasn't paying attention," is Levi Ackerman. HE is also the corporal and the leader of me and my fellow team mates in war against the titans" he said" You should at least remember that?" 

Levi hit him upside the head " I told you brat, that you can't just kiss me whenever you want especially in public!!" He pointed at me.

" Well that's effensive." I said while still holding my arms around Eren's neck while he carried me.

" but heichouuu she was and still is my best friend I bet she'll remember the T.V series people made of us, right heichou?" he asked.

"Yeah ,yeah lets see ," he starts thinking of something after cooling down to give me a clue I'm thinking ,"Well how about the name it's called, I think it's ... Attack on Titan. Am I right brat you watched it?"

"Of course Levi! I can't believe you forgot! hmph" he twisted his head sideways. 

"You know it's my favorite series in shingeki ma ever! he started mumbling loud enough for us to hear.

"but Eren aren't those people in the movie us?," he put his hand on eren's shoulder " you are living the life in that series and you are watching the animated version, what's the difference isn't the real thing better?" He sounded so sweet I felt like crying.

" because I get to see how you beat me up and kill titans in your bad ass attitude and.. wait put your hands on her ears I don't want her innocent ears to hear this " Levi hesitated but then put his hands on my ears." and how sexy you look when you command orders and how hot you also sound and look when you are always talking to me or near me in the animated way though"

"It's just that I love you a lot and I wanted to see how others saw you even though I do enjoy the series and that you are already a part of my life I ... I LOVE YOU with all my heart I just wanted to see you in a different way... BUT no matter how I see you no matter what any body says I still do love you ... Levi Ackerman THE LOVE I will always cherish" I (although Levi covered my ears) heard EVERYTHING these two are sooo sweet and i vow to myself when I am left alone in a room I will cry about this it was just so beautiful ( whipping a tear out of my eye for real).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!! 
> 
> This is first ever story I have ever written EVERR!!! I am only 12 so any way please tell me some of your ideas for this story based on what I wrote for the description EVEN THOUGH I'VE GOT THE WHOLE STORY PLANNED AND WORKED OUT I just want to here your opinion and also please comment of what you thought about the story is it good needs more work or some advise cause as I said THIS IS THE FIRST STORY I HAVE EVER WRITTEN ONLINE
> 
> OK BYE
> 
> SEE YAH WOULD LOVE TO BE YAH!!!


	3. WELL THAT HAPPENED!!!

" I am really sorry Eren if I'd known that's what you thought I would have not kept on shouting at you so much..." he scratched his neck a bit. 

" I am really truly sorry" after not even at least 5 seconds he turned Eren's head with one hand and covered my eyes with the other (seriously!!). I didn't even need to see to know what he did. He leaned up and kissed Eren slowly but passionately and firmly.

When he finally let go " I love you too Eren. And ... you are also the love of my life. You will always be my one and only." He tiptoed and leaned up to kiss Eren on the cheek.

" I love you Levi"

" I love you too Eren. And I'll try and- ... he sighed first...- watch T.V. with you more often. ok?"

" Yay!! Thanks Heichou!! "

I really love these two. their relationship is so cute!!Anyway we were heading to a door which I think was a room but then...all of a sudden I had blacked out. I had fainted. Not only that had fainted in the arms of my best friend. One of the only best friends I ever had. 

I suddenly saw my past timeline when I was born. My father was a drug addict and Alcoholic and my mom hated me , beat me tortured me and made me do things I was too young to even be able to do! When I was about 6 years I found a portal and ran in. I found myself in another world there was a village with houses that looked like they were really old and destroyed ,other buildings , people walking down the street, donkeys and horses pulling luggage and it just... it just looked terrible and destroyed like something beautiful was gone and would never come back. I started walking around then saw a boy sitting on a swing set and holding hands with a guy at least 30 years old. The smaller boy looked like he was crying. "Hello? Could you tell me where I am. Please?" The guy looked up and stared shockingly at me. The small boy just glanced a bit. 

"Who are you?. I don't recognize you from around here."

"My name is Karmen J. Avalora, I don't know where I am. I was running away from my home when I found a portal and somehow landed here.

" Why were you running away from your home?"

" It's a very touchy subject but.... I ran away because my dad was on drugs and alcohol my mom was torturing me she...she beat me, made me do things that traumatized me. She made me work for evil men who tried touching me but I always carried a knife so they never did anything to me, I haven't eaten in a whole 2 days because she said only children that were meant to be born were allowed to eat. I... THAT is why I ran away. Please don't send me back there Please!" I was on the verge of tearing.

"I am really sorry for you maybe I could help you ok?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YOU ENJOYED!!
> 
> SORRY THIS IS SHORT IT'S GETTING LATE AND I HAVE EXAMS SO I EITHER HAVE TO CARRY ON TOMORROW OR SATURDAY MAYBE FRIDAY.I HOPE I GET LOTS OF COMMENTS. THANKS SO BYE!! 
> 
> SEE YAH WOULD LOVE TO BE YAH!!!!


	4. MEMORIES ALWAYS HURT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I HAVEN'T PUBLISHED IN SO LONG EXAMS ONLY FRIDAY AND I SPENT THE REST OF FRIDAY AND THE WHOLE OF SATURDAY RELAXING.SOOOO HERE IS THE CONTINUATION FROM LAST TIME!
> 
> ENJOYYYY!!!!

TIME SKIP TO 1 YEAR LATER...

"Karmen! , Karmen!"My vision has time skipped to 1 year later 8 year old me turned around and I saw the little boy that was on the swings from the last vision , his name was Eren right?, I started running to Eren and when we got to each other we hugged but when I looked up I saw that Eren seemed to have a worried look in his eye.

"Eren what's wrong? Did Levi scold you again for doing something? I'll go kick him if you want?" He shook his head and turned his worried expression into a sad smile. He said softly 

"Lets go ask Armin to play a game of catch with us.hmmm?" Little me started jumping up and down with excitment then took Eren's hand and started running to Armin's house. Then the scene changed to a bit later. Little me was playing with a ball and was throwing it to two other people one was Eren and the other was a boy that was shorter than Eren ,with hair that looked like a coconut.

"Throw it to me Eren! To me!" I was my hands around trying to make Eren throw the ball to me. " Come a bit closer Karmen you won't be able to catch the ball properly from so far!" "OK, Eren!!!"

Eren threw the ball to me but it slipped out of my hands and rolled into a bush inside the forest. "I'LL GET IT!" WAIT YOU CANT GO-". I didn't listen to Eren and ran inside to find Armin's ball. when i had found it and to turned around to tell Eren. I realised that he wasn't with me.

"h-hello E-eren? A-armin?" i started to get scared and tears fell from my eyes.

'Come here' I turned around but saw no one behind me. 'Kaaaaarmen come here sweetheart'

I know that voice. No i don't want her please. Don't make please she's gonna hurt me. No....no please no. "Karmen! Hey what's wrong?" "Eren?" I ran to him and hugged him tight.

"You ok?" I shoke my head. "You wanna talk about it?" I shoke my head again. I cried into his chest and dozed off. Eren will protect me. He will keep me safe. I'll stay with me, my big brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK I KNOW THAT THIS WAS SHORT BUT PLS DONT SUE ME BUT I REALLY WANTED TO FINISH ALEAST ONE CHAPTER OF THIS BECAUSE IT'S BEEN SO LONG.
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH PLS COMMENT I REALLY NEED SUGGESTIONS.


End file.
